


I Hate Christmas Parties

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Party, Erwin is Armin's older brother, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate Christmas parties<br/>You offer me some punch but I just shrug<br/>I hate Christmas parties<br/>You and the cookie tray both hear me say<br/>'Bah Humbug'<br/>~ Relient K</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Christmas Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15! 
> 
> Here's the link to the song if you want to listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AVO_sCRPC8 
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

Eren hates Christmas, but if he were to be honest with himself it’s not really the holiday that he hates. It’s how people act at that time of year. Everyone is smiling and laughing and ho ho ho merry when all he wants is to shove a ba hum bug up their cheerful ass.

And if he were to really be honest with himself, he hates Christmas parties the most. He never understood the appeal of people gathering together at someone’s house wearing horrible sweaters and drinking copious amounts of alcohol to erase the memory of said horrible sweaters.  

Small children with a candy canes in their hands run past him up the steps into his best friend’s parents’ house laughing and chattering about all the presents they expect to get from Santa this year. He really wants to tell them that Santa is a figment of their imagination and that their parents are all liars, but he really doesn’t want to deal with the backlash of angry parents and crying children.

He also really doesn’t need to be kicked out of the only place he has to go to for winter break. His parents ended up taking a last minute trip to visit his grandparents, and left him to his own devices. He begged Armin to let him stay because the only thing more depressing than your boyfriend dumping you before winter break is being abandoned by your parents and best friend as well.

“You know it’s freezing out here right?”

Eren turns to see said best friend standing behind him leaning against the door frame.

He turns to face him fully, crossing his arms across his chest. “Well it’s better than being inside with all those happy people.”

“Stop throwing yourself a pity party in the snow. It’s not a good look.”

Eren rolls his eyes and turns back to look out across the snow covered lawn.

“Fine, freeze to death for all I care. You’ll just be missing out on Mom’s snicker doodles. More for me.”

Eren rapidly turns, nearly tripping over his own feet, and runs inside.

“They’re in the kitchen!” Armin calls after him. Eren throws a thanks over his shoulder, and heads towards the tantalizing baked goods that are Mrs. Arlert’s cookies.  He rounds the corner, but stops short when he glimpses the last person in the world that he wants to see.

“Eren.”

“Jean, what are you doing here?” Eren steps into the kitchen crossing his arms looking everywhere but at Jean.

“My family was invited. Parents wouldn’t let me stay at home by myself.” Silence falls between them. Jean picks up the ladle lying next to the punch bowl, dips it into the bright red punch, and serves himself a cup. “So, want some punch?”

“I don’t want or need anything from you.”

“I’m sorry, okay!”

“Not sorry enough.”

“Eren, you know things were–”

“I don’t want to hear it. I hope you drown in your fancy punch.” He stomps out of the room refusing to look back even when Jean calls after him. Eren weaves his way around the party goers, glaring all the while to keep the smiling people at bay.  

Stupid Christmas and the stupid decorations and the stupid happy people.

He makes his way to the Arlert’s game room, hoping it’s unoccupied, but luck was not on his side.  When he opens the door, he sees the broad back of Armin’s older brother Erwin, and pauses. He really doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now, but his options of hiding places are slim.

“Don’t like Christmas parties?” Too late to turn back now.

Eren steps fully into the room and walks over to the couch to sit. “More like my ex is here.”

“You can hide in here if you want. I don’t mind.”

Eren settles in on the opposite side of the couch. “So why are you hiding?”

“Surprisingly enough my ex is here. Mom thought it was a good idea to invite him, and he showed up wanting to talk. Apparently he doesn’t understand that when messages go unanswered it means you’re done talking to them,” Erwin rolls his eyes, running his fingers through his short blond locks.

“Seems like we’re in the same boat. All Jean wants to do is apologize and share our feelings, but he did that quite well when he told me to find another way home for Christmas.” Eren curls in on himself.

Erwin frowns. “I thought the two of you were going to be together for life?”

“I could say the same about you and Mike.”

“Touché.” Erwin nods his head.

“Anyway, he said he was tired of trying to compete with a childhood crush whatever that means.” He glares at the blank tv screen in front of him. “I told him I was over it, but whatever. It’s his problem not mine.”

“Are you talking about the crush you had on me?”

Eren sits up abruptly, eyes wide, a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. More than anything, Eren really wishes he hadn’t come into this room now. Stupid Jean and his stupid horse face.

“You knew about that?”  

“It was kind of hard to miss.” He smirks. Someone kill him now.

He turns his head away from him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Eren.” He scoots closer.

Why was he moving closer? Can he not see that he doesn’t want him to get closer? Oh God he’s touching him now.

“I thought it was cute. Plus it was quite the ego boost.”

Erwin’s smiling, and man what a smile it is. It made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy, just like when he was a kid. Which is the exact opposite of what he wants to feel right now; what he needs to feel right now. He’s supposed to be feeling miserable and pouty, but now not so much.

“Sure it was,” sarcasm usually puts people off right? “Baby bro’s best friend following you around like a puppy is totally an ego boost.”

Erwin shrinks away from him. “I always thought of you as my first fan.”

Great, now he looks like a giant dick, but that’s what he wanted right? To push Erwin away?

“Really?” This time he leans in closer.

“Yeah,” it’s Erwin’s turn to blush. “You never tired of listening to anything I wrote even if you heard it a million times. You would even come over just to see me play.” He snorts. “Armin used to hate that. After you’d leave, he’d yell at me saying I was stealing his best friend, and he wouldn’t talk to me for weeks.”

A light bulb goes off in Eren’s head. This explains so much. How could he not see it before? Armin always hated it when Erwin was around, even if they hadn’t seen him in months because of his touring schedule, and Armin would never explain why.

Eren sighs. “I’m such an idiot. At least now I know why he was so angry when we walked in the door to find you here early. He probably figured I’d follow you around the whole time and ignore him.”

“Kind of like now?” Eren turns white and starts to get up. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Sit back down. I don’t think you knew I was in here when you opened the door.”

Eren slowly sits. He should be spending more time with Armin. He was kind enough to offer up the spare bed in his room until his parents were able to make it back.

“I didn’t. I just wanted to hide from Jean. I figured I could watch a movie or something until everyone left.” He shrugs.

“We could still do that if you want. I don’t mind.”

Eren perks up. “Have you watched that new Thor movie? I never finished watching. Min and I fell asleep. Granted, we probably shouldn’t have tried to watch it after pulling a few all-nighters trying to study for our chem final.”

Erwin rolls his eyes and stands, “Nope, I’ll put it in.”

He walks over the shelf that contains their movie collection. It takes him a minute to find, but find it he does, and soon they’re absorbed into the world of Asgard and superheroes not noticing how close they’ve gotten. One movie turns into two and then three, and before they know it they’re having a marathon laughing at the silly parts, discussing the likelihood of any of these films happening in real life, and the actual probability of the heroes pursuing relationships with their on screen love interests. They’re so absorbed in each other and the screen in front of them that they don’t notice Armin peeking his head into the room, and leaving.

“You actually liked that Hulk movie?” Eren stares at Erwin in disbelief. “Were we not just watching the same movie?”

“What? It was a decent movie. Now I’m not saying that it was a master-piece, but it wasn’t terrible.”

“Now you’re going to tell me the new Superman was great.” Eren rolls his eyes, but Erwin is strangely silent. “Oh my God, you thought it was great didn’t you?”

“Superman is my favorite superhero.” Erwin shrugs.

“That movie was full of dicks,” Eren shakes his head. “There were at least 3 baby dick shots, and so many phallic shaped space ships I swore the movie was about dicks trying to take over the world, and it was Superman’s job to stop them. Oh! And how can I forget that one ship that was shaped like a vagina?! It was like they thought ‘Oh no! We have too many dicks! Someone put a vagina in there to make the women happy!’”

Erwin rolls his eyes, “Do you even know what one looks like?”

“Of course I do.” Eren snorted. “I have taken several biology classes in my life. Anyway do you want to watch another one?”

“Sure. It’s your pick again.” Eren picks out another movie and puts it in.

Tonight didn’t turn out so bad. He still hated Christmas parties, but as long as he had Erwin with him, they weren’t so bad.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
